


Christmas Presents

by EveningSerenity



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Winter, soft, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningSerenity/pseuds/EveningSerenity
Summary: A short Reddie Christmas one shot where Richie and Eddie had known each other since they were kids, and now they're two teens. Richie has been gone for many months, but now at Christmas time the two can see each other again.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Christmas Presents

**Author's Note:**

> The italics means its a flashback!

_Giggles erupted from the small child. He was in a snowsuit too big for him to even walk correctly, snowflakes were in his hair, and his cheeks were red from the cold that consumed him and everything around him. He appeared to be making a snow man, patting the snow to the bottom half of it. Beside him was another boy, almost just as small. They had small glasses that cupped his small face perfectly, and curls that held so many snowflakes, then cheeks just as red as the other boys. He was attempting to catch snowflakes on his tongue, and was successful._

_"Richie!" The small boy called, turning around. He was unable to pronounce his R's yet, so it came out like a W._

_The boy with glasses, Richie, turned around with a wide grin. "Yes Eddie?"_

_Eddie wobbled over to him with a smile, and Richie returned it. Eddie then plopped snow on the other boys head, causing it to dribble down his face too. Before Richie could yelp and push him away, Eddie pressed a quick kiss to his nose._

_"You're my best friend, Richie."_

It had been months since Eddie last saw his Richie, and finally he would be seeing him again today. It was winter break, and Richie was coming back for Christmas. The two teenage boys were gonna be reunited, and they couldn't be happier.

Eddie was sat on the chair at his window, admiring the outside world. The rooftops, tree's, and everything else was covered in a thick layer of fresh snow. Snow continued to fall from the sky, it had been like that all morning now and Eddie loved it. The Christmas lights at every house were on, the bright colours reflecting on the pure white snow. 

Eddie loved this time of year, mainly for the aesthetic, but he also appreciated everything else. He liked how it made him feel, content, happy, warm. He loved making cookies with his parents, watching Christmas movies, blasting Christmas music throughout the house with them. Most of all, he loved doing all those things with his boyfriend too, the boyfriend he missed so dearly. 

"Eddie!" His mom then called from downstairs, startling him.

He jumped up and ran downstairs and to the kitchen. There he saw fresh batches of cookies sprawled out on the counter, ready to be decorated. He felt a grin finding its way to his cheeks, as he suddenly was very giddy. He quickly grabbed the icing and started on a gingerbread man, outlining the body of it, and then began the process he loved of making different designs. He used different colours such as white, red, green, pink, and blue. He was focusing very hard on the select cookies he worked on, and almost didn't notice anything around him.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie," He didn't hear his name being called.

Suddenly he felt his moms hand shake his shoulder from behind, so he looked up and then froze. His jaw dropped a bit, and then a smile started forming. He ran up to the figure and hugged them tightly, like he never wanted to let them go, which he didn't.

"What the hell, Richie..." Eddie breathed out, head against Richies chest.

Richie grinned, hugging him back. "You didn't even notice your own boyfriend walking into the room."

Eddie pulled back and jokingly rolled his eyes. He then noticed he had a tiny bit of icing on his finger, and took this chance to boop Richie on the nose. Richie let out a giggle, pushing him away. Eddies mom then told them to just go and hangout, so they did. They ran up the stairs to Eddies room faster then sonic ever could. Out of breath, Richie sat down on the bed and leaned himself against the frame. Eddie took the opportunity to drop himself on top of his boyfriend and curl up to him. He rested his head against Richies chest and just under his chin, his hands were rested on his stomach. Richie smiled and wrapped his arms around Eddie, keeping him close. Truthfully, they wanted to stay like this forever, holding one another in their arms. 

Richie pressed a soft kiss to Eddies hair, and mumbled against it. "I missed this."

Eddie shifted his head so he could look up at Richie, and smiled softly. "Me too."

The next day, Christmas Day, the boys decided to play in the snow. They may be teenagers now, but the most fun that could come out of playing in the snow was when they were together. 

Giggled erupted from Eddie as he attempted to build his snow man, but wasn't very successful as it looked a bit lumpy, and just a sad snowman overall. He patted snow to the bottom of it, keeping it together. Richie on the other hand was just behind him, trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue. He caught many, making them dissolve against the warmth. He was very giddy about the snowflakes, watching them fall and land on his face. 

"Richie!" The smaller teen called, turning around. He had a big smile still on his face, he was happier then ever. 

Richie turned around with a wide grin. "Yeah, sweetheart?"

Eddie waddled over to him with a smile, and Richie returned it back just the same. Eddie then plopped a ball of snow on the other boys head, causing it to dribble down his face too. Before Richie could let out a laugh and push him away, he felt a cold pair of lips against his own. Eddie had kissed him, softly yet coldly, and Richie returned it with a bigger smile tugging at his lips. Eddie cupped Richies cheeks with his small hands, and Richie wrapped his arms around his waist to deepen the blissful kiss. 

"I love you, Richie."

They didn't need any Christmas presents this year, they were each others.


End file.
